


"I'm Spider-Man"

by thebriesknees



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Marvel - Freeform, Peter Parker - Freeform, Spider-Man - Freeform, Superheroes, superhero, tom holland - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 08:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12678129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebriesknees/pseuds/thebriesknees
Summary: You're thinking of breaking up with Peter after he fails to show up to your date again.





	"I'm Spider-Man"

**Author's Note:**

> The italics bit is a flashback.

He was late. _Again_. You told him how you felt about this kind of thing plenty of times, but this was the last straw. With a sigh, you stand up and push in your chair.

The quaint little coffee shop was a charming, hole-in-the-wall kind of place that seemed to attract the most interesting people. It was one of your favorite places - for more reasons than one. It’s there for you when you need a quiet place to study or just need to get away. It was also the place where you met him for the first time. As awkward as your first meeting was, it was actually a pretty funny story.

* * *

 

_There you were, minding your own business at your usual table - the one by the large window where you could get lost just watching the pedestrians go about their day - when a sudden flash pulled you from your thoughts. Your head snapped forward to spot a red-faced boy about your age sitting at the table right in front of yours, fumbling with an impressive looking camera. Did he just take a picture of you? He looked at you like a deer in headlights - a very cute deer actually._

_“I’m so sorry! I-I didn’t mean to- I mean I- well-” he stopped and composed himself before continuing, “I was going to ask you permission after I took it.” He admitted quietly, looking down at his camera._

_“Why after?” You didn’t mean it in a rude way, you were just curious. It’s not every day a cute stranger takes your picture. The boy shifted in his chair and looked at you with the kindest brown eyes you’ve ever seen._

_“Well, I-I happened to look over and saw you staring out the window, and it looked so… candid. If I would have asked to take your picture before, then it would lose its effect.” He looked down at his camera again, tossing it back and forth in his palms, “If that makes sense…”_

_“What’s your name?” You asked suddenly. His head snapped up to look at you in surprise. “P-Peter. My name’s Peter.” He smiled at you and, God, he really had a charming smile. “Well, Peter, can I at least see the photo first?”_

* * *

 

After inviting him to sit down with you for a muffin or two and a long chat, you two really hit it off. He asked if you would want to grab lunch the next day and you’ve been dating ever since. Although these last two months haven’t been easy.

Peter was becoming more distant with you; he seemed like he was in a whole other world when you would try and talk to him. He would show up late to dates or sometimes never even show up at all, claiming he forgot or that his train was late. All of the excuses were the same anymore, and you were tired. Just as you opened the coffee shop door, a familiar body bumped right into yours. Here we go.

“Y/N!” Peter exclaimed with a smile, “I’m so sorry I’m late, really. It’s the craziest story actually. So, my train-” You cut him off abruptly by raising your hand to stop him. “We need to talk.” The seriousness of your tone made his smile disappear. He ran a hand through his chestnut colored hair and sighed. “Yeah, we do.” Uh oh. That was not the kind of response you were expecting. You’d be lying if you said you didn’t want him to beg you to stay with him. “Can we sit down?” Peter asked, touching your arm. Guess this was it. With a nod, you lead him back to the table - your table.

As the two of you took your seats in front of each other, you were suddenly aware of how heavy your heart felt. The boy sitting in front of you is the first boy you’ve ever felt anything for. He was your first date, your first kiss, the first boy you actually love.

You love his benevolent brown eyes and the way they crinkle at the ends when he smiles. You love when he wraps his arms around you from behind and presses his nose into your hair, greeting you with his usual “Hey there, pretty lady”. He was so kind-hearted and gentle and he made you feel like the luckiest girl in the world. You think he loves you back, he’s said it plenty of times, but why does he keep lying to you? What was he hiding?

“I must be the worst boyfriend ever, huh?” Peter spoke up, bringing you back from your thoughts. When your eyes met his, they seemed conflicted. His shoulders were slumped forward and his head was bowed, a posture that tells you he’s distressed.

“Peter,” you start with a sigh, “I told you the last time-”

“That this is my last chance? I know,” he nodded and looked down, “trust me, I know.”

For some reason his answer made you angry. You could tell he was holding something back. Whatever he had to say, he just needed to spit it out.

“What’s the reason this time? The real reason?” You emphasized. He stayed quiet for a long time, his eyes never leaving the table top. That’s it.

“Peter, I think we should-”

“I’m Spider-Man.” He finally looked up at you.

You were too shocked to say anything. Actually, shocked is an understatement. You weren’t even sure if you believed him. He took your silence as a cue to further explain himself. “That’s why I’m late to our dates or-or never show up, or when I suddenly say I have to leave, it’s all because I have a responsibility.” Peter looked like a large weight had just been lifted off of his shoulders. He sat up straighter, he seemed more alert. Maybe he was telling the truth.

When you still didn’t react, he reached forward and took your hands in his, giving them a gentle squeeze. “Say something Y/N, please.” He begged. You dropped your eyes to glance at your hands before looking back at him, those brown eyes you love so dearly looking right back at you. “So, webs come out out of you and stuff?”

Peter half laughed - half sighed in relief. “No no,” he shook his head, “not at all.”

He described to you what had happened and how it happened to him, explaining how he felt a certain responsibility after the fact and how he actually kind of enjoys his duty. God, you loved this stupid generous boy.

“I’m so sorry again for making you think I was bailing or cheating. I promise I’ll make it up to you.” He said for what seemed like the thousandth time throughout the sitting. “Oh I know you will, Spider Boy.” You teased quietly with a chuckle, causing him to grin in response. “It’s just… thank you for being so patient with me. I couldn’t ask for a better friend, let alone girlfriend.”

He was being genuine and you knew it. The love you felt for Peter at that moment was so overwhelming that you couldn’t help yourself. You lunged forward and, quite literally, smashed your lips against his. Despite his surprise, he responded to your aggressive affection, reaching a hand up to brush his fingers through your hair.

When you pulled away, his beautiful brown eyes were practically shining, and there was the crinkling you loved as he grinned at you, showing all of his teeth.

“I love you.”

“I know.”


End file.
